


El pecado más dulce

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrianette, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Observó lo que tenia frente a sus ojos y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca ante la espectacular vista, deleitándose mientras pasaba la lengua sobre sus sus labios de manera lenta ante la expectativa de probar aquello.





	El pecado más dulce

Sus manos se movieron inquietas, buscando desabrochar su cinturón y así mismo el botón del pantalón, bajando el cierre de este de manera ansiosa.

Observó lo que tenia frente a sus ojos y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca ante la espectacular vista, deleitándose mientras pasaba la lengua sobre sus sus labios de manera lenta ante la expectativa de probar aquello.

― ¿Estas seguro? ― La suave voz de Marinette llamó su atención, logrando que alzara una ceja, levemente incrédulo.

― ¿Es que acaso tú no quieres? ― Su voz sonaba un poco más débil, quizás debido a la expectativa del momento.

La respiración de ambos era levemente agitada, estaban a punto de flanquear, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos queria, además ¿Que más daba ya? Después de todo, ya habían llegado hasta ahí.

― Adrien... ― Alcanzó a murmurar, tomando una bocanada de aire, de manera casi desesperada ― Sí, pero tu y yo sabemos que no es correcto ― Sentenció, mordiéndose su labio inferior, pensando en las consecuencias de sus futuros actos.

― Vamos, Marinette, sabes que los dos queremos ― Soltó de pronto mientras rosaba su dedo sobre aquella delicia prohibida.

Para después llevarlo directamente  a sus labios, saboreando lo poco que había quedado en su dedo.

Marinette no pudo evitar suspirar ante aquella acción, sus sentidos parecían haberse activado a niveles insospechados.

― Bueno, supongo que es peor quedarnos con las ganas ― Su voz no sonaba del todo segura, pero a Adrien no le importó aquello.

Y, sin ningún miramiento, se inclinó hacia la mesa para tomar el pequeño chuchillo, partiendo el exquisito pastel de chocolate en dos rebanadas, sirviéndose una de estas en su propio plato.

― Quizás es mucho ¿Pero cuando podemos darnos estos gustos, Buginette? ― Comentó, llevando un trozo de pastel hacia sus labios mientras acariciaba su barriga, esperando no subir kilos extra debido a ello.

Y es que, tanto él como Marinette habían cometido el pecado de la gula, comiendo más de lo que deberían en la cena con la excusa de que se trataba de su aniversario. 

Y sí, estaban más que satisfechos, tanto que Adrien tuvo que liberar su estómago para mayor comodidad (y espacio).

Aun así, ambos deseaban probar ese pastel de chocolate que los padres de Marinette habían preparado para ellos.

Quizás Adrien tendría problemas por no cuidar su dieta, y Marinette por no ayudarlo a ello, pero de algo estaban seguros: Seria el pecado más dulce de sus vidas.

― No tienes remedio, Agreste ― Masculló derrotada, tomando con pesar la pequeña cuchara para llenarla de aquel exquisito postre.

Quizás una noche corriendo por los tejados de París ayudaría a bajar aquellas calorías extras ganadas.

Claro, si es que tenían suficiente energía para ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí es donde me pueden tirar piedras.
> 
> Tenia que hacer esto luego de ver una imagen en fb. Es la culpable de todo esto uvu
> 
> ArkeielRake Y LadyDoptera  
> Fueron quienes sugirieron que fuera adrianette y me sacaron de mi sufrimiento al no decidir de que esquina hacerlo ♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> Va por ti tambien♡ KalpanaRSaotome
> 
> Ojala de perdis los hubiera entretenido. Ño me odien.
> 
> Los amu.


End file.
